


Surprises

by homeskillet01



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Harry didn't die, M/M, um... surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't keep up with the surprises that come with being a KIngsman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Eggsy knew, it was that he was fucked. He shouldn’t have went ahead without backup. Merlin was sure to be peeved off. Well, really, how was he supposed to know that this lowlife drug dealer (which he was apparently was not. More like a drug lord) had guards in every room of the place. A bit paranoid honestly. “Merlin! I need a way out. Anything will do. I can’t take them all out on my own and I’ve done ruined my suit!” 

“One moment, Galahad. There is a hallway to your right that should lead you out of the building without getting detected again.” “Thanks Guvna.” Eggsy took off down the suggested hall and was home free. He made it to the extraction point and was taken back to headquarters.

“You are requested to Merlin’s office Galahad.” Gawain took off as he said Eggsy’s codename. Eggsy tipped his head back “Fuck me bruv, I don’t want to get reprimanded.” “Galahad just come to my office and stop being a brat.” A sigh could be heard, “Oh all right Merlin, on my way.”

After the short trek Eggsy was walking through Merlin’s door. “Please Galahad; do just come in without knocking. You are just ever so the perfect Gentleman.” Eggsy looked at him “You wanted to see me Merlin, here I am.” Eggsy shuffled a little bit, looked down, and sighed, ready to get a lecture on the importance of waiting for backup. “Eggsy.” He looked up. “There is a cab waiting outside to take you to the tailors to speak with the new Arthur. He demanded I send you right when you got back. Now go.” Eggsy was at a bit of a loss with Merlin’s sour tone. “Alright Gov, see ya tomorrow then.” With a wave Eggsy left.

To say Eggsy was concerned was an understatement. He didn’t know who the new Arthur was and he wasn’t particularly ready to find out, especially because he ended killing the last one. The cab finally pulled and his stomach dropped. He was probably going to get fired or sent to Siberia or something. He took his sweet time walking through the shop and up the stairs and before it really registered he was staring at the doors that hid away the new Arthur.

He knocked three times and the doors pulled open. The new Arthur sat with his back to him as Eggsy walked in. Eggsy took his place where Harry used to sit. In that moment he felt deep sadness. He missed his mentor. He straightened up and coughed letting the new Arthur know he was in his spot. Eggsy was fiddling when the new Arthur turned towards him. “Galahad.” That voice… it sounds like… Eggsy looked up and had to stand up. He was seeing a ghost; Harry Hart could not be sitting there. He was dead. Gone forever. “Eggsy… My dear boy...” Eggsy couldn’t concentrate, his chest felt tight, his eyes hurt. God, he has to get out of there. He can’t breathe. This isn’t real. He stumbled out of his chair and somehow ended in his mother’s arms. He doesn’t remember getting home. 

“Gary, baby. Are you okay now?” his mother still had a hold of him and was running her fingers through his hair. “Yeah mum, I think I am.” “Good hun, you have a guest. I sent him up to your room to wait.” Eggsy slowly got up and wiped his eyes, “Thanks, I love you Mum.” He slowly made his way up his stairs and to his room. He couldn’t believe he freaked out like he did. The new Arthur must be related to Harry with how easily Eggsy relapsed. He hadn’t had a fit like that since a few months ago. 

He pushed open his door and stepped into his room, he didn’t see anyone and was about to walk out and check the other rooms when he got yanked back and a hand wrapped around his mouth. He was pushed against his now shut door and turned around. He looked at his attacker and wished he didn’t. He was still seeing Harry. 

“Eggsy, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. It is I, Harry and you need to start breathing or else you’ll pass out.” He listened and took a deep breath. “Now can I take my hand away and explain?” Eggsy nodded and as the hand was taken away He took in a ragged breath and a sob escaped. He pushed into Harry’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. He placed his face against his mentor’s neck and let the tears fall. After a moment he felt arms wrap around his back and a hand slip into his hair. He cried harder. “It’s really you, it’s you Harry, I thought I lost ya. I missed you so terribly and I never got to say goodbye. You died and I never made you proud.” “Hush Eggsy, I’m here now and I’m not leaving you. You don’t need to say goodbye anymore. You made me so proud and you are still making me proud.” Eggsy felt himself getting dragged towards his bed, he was too upset to help though. He just let himself be manhandled.

Once he was settled in between Harry’s legs with his head on his chest, he looked up. Harry was staring down at him with a soft expression. “Are you really here?” was whispered into the older man’s chest. “Yes, Eggsy, I really am. I’m going to try my hardest to stay for you.” As he said this he wrapped his arms around Eggsy tighter, he pressed a kiss onto his protégé’s hair and sighed. Oh how he missed his boy. If only Eggsy knew how much he meant to him. 

Ever since he had been called to the police station to help out a kid, he was taken by him. He was at first very unamused by this seemingly no good boy. As he stood against the wall and said boy had turned the corner, he was shocked by his looks. He noticed as he engaged this stranger that the boy didn’t know exactly how to respond. The boy seemed to almost be suggesting certain things with his body language that as a gentleman Harry would have to refuse. 

He had taken Eggsy to a pub that afternoon and gave him a taste of what Harry would soon be offering him. He was absolutely delighted that Eggsy had agreed and started training to be a Kingsman. 

Now as he sat against the headboard of Eggsy’s bed with Eggsy lying against his chest in between his legs, he couldn’t feel any more at peace than in this moment. He realized the moment before he got shot in the head that he loved this adorable young man. He was just so old and cranky, and he’s getting achy. Eggsy could have his pick of any man or woman, there is no way he’d settle for an old man like himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy would never fall for a man that is old, blind in one eye, and way past his prime. Granted Harry still had perfect hair and was in great shape for his age, he still lacked in so much. He doesn’t need someone like Harry, he deserves so much more.

Harry sat like that with Eggsy for hours. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he heard the door creak open and Michelle creeping into the room. She was silent as she took in the sight of Eggsy wrapped in the arms of a man who ruined her life all those years ago. The man who has stolen her boy’s heart. Harry turned his head and made eye contact with her. She gave him a glare and then a smile broke across her face and she looked so different from the broken woman he left that day. 

Harry let a smile play across his lips and she slipped out of the room and closed the door. Harry looked back towards the boy that he was cradling in his arms. He pressed a kiss onto Eggsy’s hair. He let out a sigh and figured it was time for him to go. As he was slowly shifting to get up off the bed Eggsy started moving. The head on his chest nuzzled closer and he heard a muffled voice.

“Eggsy, darling boy, you need to lift up and speak. Gentlemen do not mumble into other people.” He heard a beautiful laugh as Eggsy sat up and pulled away from Harry’s warmth. “I said don’t leave ‘Arry, this is the first time in months ‘ve rested for more than a few minutes at a time.” The boy looked so exhausted now that Harry was fully looking at him. “I’ll stay but only for tonight. I don’t think your mother is alright with a man older than your father would be sleeping over with her son.” With that being said he looked expectantly at the seemingly stunned young man. 

“D’ya mean it Harry? Really? You’ll stay?” Harry simply nodded at Eggsy. “Now that we have this established, would you like to get food? I am rather starving since we have slept through the time I generally eat.” “I know this lovely little pub down the way yeah? I think ya will really like the food bruv.” Harry took a deep breath, “Do not call me bruv, I am Harry or Arthur. Now please show me this lovely little pub…” He didn’t look too enthused but that wasn’t going to deter his boy.

They made their way towards the pub when Eggsy tensed. Harry looked around and didn’t see anything he would consider a threat. Eggsy slowed and grabbed onto Harry’s arm. Harry looked down at his companion and stopped walking. Eggsy tilted his head and pushed up into Harry’s personal space. His large green eyes telling Harry to trust him and go with it. He nodded slightly and then he felt soft pink lips against his. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and deepened the kiss. 

After a moment Eggsy pulled back and was breathing heavy, Harry himself was trying to regain his composure. There was a throat cleared no too far away and both of the men turned to see a young man staring at them. Eggsy pulled Harry’s arm around his waist and looked sheepishly at the man. “Eggsy? Who is this? Where have you been? You’ve been missed around here. The lads don’t like to work the streets anymore; they say it’s no longer fun and easy. We need you back out here, instead of whatever it is you’re doing with this old john.” The man stepped forward and put his hand around Eggsy’s wrist. “Sir, whatever interactions you’ve had with this young man in the past will not continue. Now I suggest you take your hand away from him or I will be forced to take action.” Harry was getting aggravated, he just wanted to get some food and listen to his boy’s lovely laugh.

“Listen up, you motherfucker! This piece of ass belongs to me. He will be coming back to the house to reunite and reassure the kids that it’s okay to be fucking with the johns again. He needs to be punished and an example needs to be set. I can’t have all of those boys running off on me.” Harry was getting rather tired of this man, he was getting ready to do a very un-gentleman-like thing but he didn’t have to. By the time he made up his mind Eggsy had pulled away from him and decked the man in the face. 

“Now, Harry, let’s continue to the pub I was tellin’ ya about yeah?” Eggsy looked shaken so Harry did what he thought would help the best, he wrapped his arm back around Eggsy’s waist. Harry kept his eyes straight and saw Eggsy out of the corner of his eye, let out a breath he must have been holding. Eggsy led them to festive little pub that seemed alright to Harry. Eggsy ordered for both of them. Harry was honestly delighted to eat the food that was brought to them. He also thought it was rather cute that Eggsy didn’t eat like a gentlemen unless he was on duty with Kingsman.

They sat there for probably two hours or more chatting about simple things and it was easy for Harry to pretend they were on a date and it was made more realistic when Eggsy paid the bill. He knew it was wishful thinking but he couldn’t help it. He oh so wished that Eggsy could be his. On the walk home Eggsy looked shyly at Harry and shuffled closer to him. Harry went ahead and wrapped his arm around Eggsy once more and he could tell that helped him. He melted into it. They slowly made their way back to Eggsy’s home and Harry could tell he was still exhausted so they went back up to his room and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know I feel about this anymore. Give me your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
